Amor Secreto
by Polgara
Summary: Ron tiene una admiradora secreta que para el es casi invisible - Es mejor el fic que el summary n.nU, lean porfa.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea del Fic y uno que otro personaje, el animal Puffskein le pertenece también a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y aunque no es mencionado en los libros se encuentra en el libro de estudio "animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos" en la pagina 49, si alguien no tiene el libro y quiere saber que clase de cosa es, solo es que me lo diga.  
  
Amor Secreto por: Polgara  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
Creo que a muchas de nosotras nos ah pasado lo mismo, es imposible que yo sea la única desafortunada que haya vivido eso, recuerdo el maldito y a la vez maravilloso momento en que lo conocí, 1 de Septiembre de 1992.....  
  
-vamos, llegaremos tarde, oh, vamos Richard, no quiero llegar tarde, nos dejara el anden- le dije a mi pesado hermano gemelo, quien estaba muy entretenido jugando con nuestro pequeño Puffskein.  
  
-Oh, vamos Amanda, apenas y ah sonado el primer silbato- dijo acariciándolo.  
  
-si, pero no quiero quedarme sin un compartimiento, entiéndelo, no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo mi comienzo en Hogwarts, ni lo sueñes- digo mientras me despido de mamá y papá y jalo a Richard para que suba junto conmigo al tren.  
  
-adiós mamá, adiós papá- decía Richard mientras nos adentrábamos en el tren.  
  
Después de un largo rato de caminar aun no encontrábamos un vagón vació o por lo menos algún amigo de la infancia o de la familia.  
  
-¡Hay! Te lo dije, ya no tenemos vagón, nos tocara compartirlo con quien sabe que tipo de mago chiflado-.  
  
-Amanda, tampoco es el fin del mundo, digo, fácilmente pudimos entrar en el compartimiento en que se encontraba ese niño regordete-.  
  
-olía a Cebollas Richard, no puedo soportar mas de 6 horas oliendo a mil demonios... oh, veamos este- dije y abrí la puerta de un compartimiento, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja y una chica rubia.  
  
-lo sentimos, no sabia que estaba ocupado-.  
  
-oh, no importa, si gustan pueden quedarse aquí- dijo la chica rubia.  
  
-por supuesto- dijo mi hermano antes de que yo me pudiera negar, no se, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba cansado de caminar.  
  
-yo soy Virginia Weasley, pero me llaman Ginny- dijo la pequeña pelirroja pecosa.  
  
-y yo soy Theresa Myres, mucho gusto- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios, su cabello dorado le caía por la espaldas en forma de bucles, mientras que la chica pelirroja era mas pequeña y de tez blanca, con pecas y cabello rojo fuego y lacio, ambas eran muy lindas y agradables.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Richard Mattews y ella -dijo señalándome- es mi hermana gemela Amanda-.  
  
-mucho gusto- dije con una sonrisa y me senté -gracias por dejarnos quedar, estaba ya muy cansada de cargar el baúl-.  
  
-si, pero no te preocupas en arreglarlo- respondió mi hermano mientras que acomodaba ambos baúles dentro del vagón.  
  
-para algo eres el hombre, ¿no? Para hacer el trabajo pesado- dije con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.  
  
-claro, eso solo lo dices cuando te conviene pequeña bruja- dijo mi hermano fingiendo que estaba molesto.  
  
-eso ya lo se...-.  
  
Nuestra "agradable" conversación fue rota por 2 chicos que supuse que eran hermanos de Ginny, pues ambos tenia el cabello rojo fuego.  
  
-Ginn, estaremos en el compartimiento del siguiente vagón con Lee, nos va a enseñar un sapo que al croar cambia de color- dijo uno de ellos, al parecer ellos también eran gemelos.  
  
-Vale, aunque no creo que los vaya a necesitar- les respondió su hermana menor, a lo cual sus hermanos se fueron.  
  
-¿quiénes eran ellos?- quise saber, pues aunque estaban muy guapos parecía que les faltaba una tuerca.  
  
-Ellos son mis hermanos gemelos Fred y George, son muy bromistas y despistados, creo que ni se enteraron que había mas gente.  
  
-Esos tíos me agradan- dijo mi tonto hermano mirando hacia donde hacía unos segundos estaban parados los gemelos.  
  
-jejeje, si, son bastante agradables- dijo Theresa -aunque es una desgracia caer en sus bromas, aunque son muy buenas, también son muy pesadas-.  
  
-Theresa es amiga mía desde pequeñas y cada que va a la casa Fred y George le tienen una nueva broma preparada- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-¿A quien me recuerdan?- digo como si en realidad no recordara mientras que miro a Richard.  
  
-¿A quien, a mi?- pregunto como si fuera inocente -pero si yo soy un ángel Amanda, ¿no vez esta cara?-.  
  
-Pues de ángel no parece, pero no esta nada mal- respondí con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eso lo dices por que nos parecemos-.  
  
-¿se parecen?- pregunto Theresa incrédula -no se hagan, ¡¡¡si son idénticos!!!.  
  
-¡Hay! Tampoco es para tanto- le respondió Richard como si la pobre estuviera loca, en seguida salto de su canasto nuestro pequeño Puffskein.  
  
-¿qué es eso?- dijo Ginny, parecía que nuestra mascota la hubiera asustado.  
  
-Es un Puffskein- respondió mi hermano como si eso no se pudiera preguntar.  
  
-Es nuestra mascota y se llama Tackle, Tick de cariño- al terminar de decir eso, Tick salto a mi regazo para que lo acariciara.  
  
-esta muy mona tu mascota Amanda ¿puedo sostenerla un momento?-.  
  
-Claro, por que no Theresa, es todo tuyo- y luego de esto se lo entregue y ni para que se lo pedía de regreso, tanto Theresa como Tick estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro.  
  
Pasamos las 2 siguientes horas hablando sobre la nueva canción de las brujas de Matchbeth, sobre la ultima broma de Zonko (y fue en el tema en que Richard mas participo) y sobre el tema de todos los primíparos de Hogwarts, las casas y en cual te gustaría quedar; todos concordamos en que queríamos quedar en Gryffindor, aunque Theresa dijo que tampoco le molestaría estar en Ravenclaw.  
  
Estábamos por comenzar el tema de los profesores cuando 2 chicos nos interrumpieron, pero esta vez se notaba a leguas que no eran gemelos y mucho menos hermanos; al principio no les preste mucha atención, pero cuando voltee hacia la puerta.....  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, un Fic mas que comienzo y no logro terminar los otros, pero es que la idea me llego y no la podía desaprovechar, por el momento no ah pasado nada ni se ve interesante, pero paciencia que tan solo es el primer capitulo, la trama será muy buena y no será solo amor o desamor como acostumbro a escribir.  
  
Si les gusto por favor déjenme Reviews que me hacen súper feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo y si por el contrario no les gusto, pues ni modo, no lo lean para la próxima y ya, se sale de mis manos.  
  
Au Revoir.  
  
Polgara. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Amor Secreto

**por: Polgara**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Capitulo #2: Hogwarts.**

Estábamos por comenzar el tema de los profesores cuando 2 chicos nos interrumpieron, pero esta vez se notaba a leguas que no eran gemelos y mucho menos hermanos; al principio no les preste mucha atención, pero cuando voltee hacia la puerta...

-¿Ginny verdad?- la aludida asiente con la cabeza y veo como llega una chica, de cabellos enmarañados detrás de ellos.

-¿Los han visto?- quiso saber la chica recién llegada.

-Aun no... pero mira, encontramos a la hermana menor de Ron, quizás ella sepa...-dijo Seamus.

-¿quizás yo sepa que?-.

-Donde se encuentran Harry y Ron... Hermione esta como loca buscándolos y no nos ah dejado en paz desde...-respondió Dean.

-¡Hay! Tampoco los estoy obligando, si quieren se pueden ir- contesto una muy molesta Hermione, los chicos le hicieron caso y se fueron -¡Gracias!- les grito sarcásticamente.

-¿Hermione?- la chica asintió –no, no eh visto a Harry y a Ron, ni siquiera en el anden, entre antes que ellos-.

-Gracias...- respondió desilusionada la chica.

-No te preocupes, seguro están comiendo por ahí- y luego le sonrió. Hermione se fue en otra dirección a la de los chicos anteriores.

-Ginny... ¿Quiénes son Harry y Ron?-.

-Ron es uno de mis hermanos y va a empezar el segundo año y Harry...-.

La pelirroja fue interrumpida por Theresa –Y Harry es el famosísimo niño que vivió, además de ser el amor platónico de Ginny desde que lo conoció-.

-No... no es cierto que Harry me gusta- se defendió notablemente sonrojada Ginny.

Richard, a quien le pareció divertida la situación le pregunto -¿Y si no te gusta por que te sonrojas?- Theresa le sonrió y Ginny lo miro como para querer matarlo... 

-Solo me da vergüenza que puedan pensar eso- respondió Ginny.

-No veo por que, Harry esta muy guapo- le reprimió Theresa.

-Dudo que este mejor que yo- con su típico tono egocéntrico, respondió Richard mientras se llevada una mano a su cabello. Richard es el típico chico con el que todas las chicas quieren salir, tez no muy blanca y ojos profundamente azules y rasgados, aunque no pequeños... es verdad que somos gemelos, pero la diferencia esta en nuestro cabello, el mío es negro uva, largo hasta mitad de espalda y ondulado en las puntas, a cambio el de el es de un negro chocolate, lacio y siempre bien peinado, además nuestra actitud... ¡Dios! Nadie podría ser más distinto a mí que él, es egocéntrico, siempre alabando su propio físico, bromista y poco serio.

El resto del viaje continuo normal, aunque Ginny se veía un poco preocupada por que su hermano y Harry no aparecían... llegamos a Hogwarts y, como es obvio, todos quedamos impresionados, teníamos que atravesar el lago en barcas, Richard, Ginny, Theresa y yo compartimos una... el castillo era simplemente sorprendente; cuando entramos todo era muy lindo, aunque todos estábamos muy nerviosos por nuestra selección... Ginny seguía atenta en busca de los chicos... se rumoreaba que no habían viajado en el tren como todos sino en el auto volador de los Weasley, esto puso más nerviosa a la pelirroja... no le vi el porque, en realidad solo era un rumor. 

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!- grito el sombrero cuando toco mi cabeza, y camine hacia la mesa de mi ahora nueva casa para sentarme junto con Theresa que también había sido seleccionada allí... vi sentada en la mesa a la misma chica del tren e igual que Ginny lo hacia, recorría todo el comedor con sus ojos.

Después de la cena nos dirigimos a la sala común donde el rumor del carro fue comprobado por los Gemelos hermanos de Ginny, Ron y Harry habían llegado en él a el colegio y estaban bien, cuando Ginny lo supo se tranquilizo y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a descansar...

Al día siguiente no se hablaba más que de la hazaña de los 2 chicos que habían llegado al colegio en un auto volador... el rumor no se hizo esperar en ningúna de las esquinas del colegio y todos los trataban como héroes... y allí estaba él... su cabello rojo fue lo que me atrajo, su timidez lo que me sedujo y sus ojos azules los que me enamoraron... pero yo para él no existía... siempre estaba con sus amigos, el famoso Harry Potter y la maldita Granger...

-¡Buenos días!- saludo Theresa sentandose a mi lado mientras que mi hermano se sentaba al frente.

-Buenos días...- respondi mirando mi plato de avena-

-¿te pasa algo? Estas distraída O.o- dijo Ginny mientras tambien tomaba asiento –buenos días- agrego con una sonrisa.

-No es nada- respondi mientras saludaba con una sonrisa, cada quien siguio con su desayuno, Richard aun hablando de la azaña de Harry y Ron, Theresa y Ginny metidas en una conversacion de Herbologia que seria la primera clase  de ese dia y yo, simulaba prestarle atención a mi hermano.

Todo el año paso entre miradas de reojo y sonrojos cada que lo veia, me preocupe mucho por el cuando me entere de que habia estado en la camara, pero cuando lo vi la tranquilidad regreso a mi cuerpo.

Ese verano me comunique por medio de lechuzas con mis amigas, Ginny solo hablaba de lo mucho que queria ver a Harry aunque no lo iban a dejar ir a la madriguera, Theresa se comunicaba mas que todo con Richard, habian hecho una gran amistad, asi que no me extrañaba en lo absoluto.

Y asi, las vacaciones pasaron y llego mi segundo año, que en resumen, no tuvo nada en especial, Theresa hablaba siempre de lo guapo que estaba el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y cuando se anuncio que este no seguiria el siguiente año se decepciono demasiado, Ginny estaba igual, diciendo lo guapo que estaba Harry Potter y siempre babeando por el, en cuanto a mi, cada dia envidiando mas a Granger por estar siempre a su lado y... tambien babeandome cada vez que lo veia.

Pero todo empezo realmente en mi tercer año, cuando en una comida Dumbledor anuncio que habria un baile de navidad y que ningun alumno que no estuviera de cuarto año en adelante podria ir, a menos de que un estudiante de grados mayores lo invitara. Apartir de eso todos comenzaron a conseguir pareja, yo tenia la leve esperanza de que se acordara de mi, pero nunca fue asi, aun cuando supo que Hermione tenia pareja penso que ya no habria nadie y yo aun estaba esperando su invitación.

Esa noche, la noche del baile ayude a Ginny a arreglarse pues ella, aunque no recibio invitacion de Harry (por lo menos no a tiempo) iba a ir con Neville, Theresa se habia marchado a su casa, asi que esa noche, despues de que Ginny bajo a divertirse yo me quede en la sala comun, leyendo algo, para variar, corazón de bruja.

Cerca de la media noche oi gritos en la sala comun, por supuesto eran Ron y Hermione alegando porque la chica habia ido con Viktor Krum al baile y eso era signo de traicion... ¡Vaya tonta! Fue lo primero que pense ¿como alguien podia rechazar ir con Ron Weasley al baile por ir con ese Krum?.....

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

- su cabello rojo fue lo que me atrajo, su timidez lo que me sedujo y sus ojos azules los que me enamoraron...- dijo una voz detrás suyo con tono notablemente fingido- jajajajajajajaja, vaya hermanita, que puedes ser muy cursi cuando te lo propones-.

-Cállate Richard... ¬¬- ordeno la chica a su hermano que no paraba de reír –además no tienes por que estar leyendo mis cosas privadas ¬¬-.

-Pensé que era el ensayo de Historia de la Magia que tenemos para mañana y pensaba que te podía copiar algo- respondió mientras se sentaba en el mueble junto a ella.

-Pídeselo a Theresa, no te daré nada-.

-No creas que no lo intente, pero...- Richard calló  inmediatamente, lo que hizo que Amanda dirigiera su vista hacia la entrada de la sala común, lo primero que la chica vio fue como la parejita del año Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se besaban; se levanto de su asiento y se fue hacia su habitación.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aloha!!! Sip ^^ yo de nuevo por acá XDDD pensaron que se librarían de mi tan fácil??? Jo! Por favor!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (a la mayoría tendría que decir LOS capítulos) y siento la demora... SI!!! YA SE!!! 8 MESES!!! ¬¬ pero es que no se me ocurría nada... pero tranquil@s!!! Actualizare mas seguido... es que 8 meses @.@... ya es un descaro por mi parte...

Y bueno, respondería los Reviews pero me parece estupidez, nadie se debe acordar de este fic, solo voy a responder una duda del capitulo pasado sobre la mascota de Richard y Amanda, el Puffskein.

**Los Puffskein **son criaturas que se encuentran por todo el mundo, de forma esférica y cubierta por un pelaje suave, es una criatura dócil que no se opone a que lo mimen ni a que la gente juegue con el lanzándoselo de unas manos a otras. Es muy fácil de cuidar y cuando esta contento emite un ronroneo.

De vez en cuando, una lengua muy larga, rosada y fina sale de las profundidades del Puffskein y se desliza por toda la casa para buscar alimento. Esta criatura es un barrendero que come desde sobras hasta arañas, pero tiene una particular afición por meter la lengua en la nariz de los magos que están durmiendo para comerse sus mocos (_)

No es mas!!! Por fa! Dejen Reviews *-*

Ja Ne.

Polgara de Malfoys.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo #3: **

Lo primero que la chica vio fue como la parejita del año, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, se besaban. Se levanto de su asiento y se fue hacia su habitación.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Theresa, quien estaba en el cuarto de baño, sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría para luego cerrarse con un fuerte golpe; salió dispuesta a consolar a una Ginny que de nuevo se había encontrado a Harry y Cho en algún pasillo. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Amanda quien lloraba en su cama; la rubia se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Amy?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma consoladora. La chica no respondió, solo sollozo un poco mas -¿No quieres hablar de eso?- la morena negó con la cabeza –Es mejor desahogarse, si te lo guardas luego cuando explotes será peor ¿no es eso acaso lo que siempre le aconsejas a Ginny?...- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la morena solo sollozaba con su rostro escondido entre las sabanas mientras que Tick le lamía los oídos, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

Después de 20 minutos aproximadamente Theresa se levanto de la cama, dejando a Amanda totalmente dormida; salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala común a terminar su ensayo de Historia.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Richard al verla aparecer cargada de libros.

-¡RICHARD MATTEWS! ¡No me digas que eres tú el culpable de su situación! ¡Que le haz dicho ahora, ¿eh?!- dijo enojada.

-No, no, no... esta vez no fui yo...- respondió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la pareja de tórtolos que estaba algo mas alejada de ellos. Theresa suspiro y tomo asiento, abrió su libro pero sin siquiera llegar a leerlo miro a Richard.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Estaba pensando... no, nada, olvídalo-.

-¡Ahora me lo dices!-.

-Es solo que... Ron esta enamorado de Hermione y ni siquiera sabe que Amy existe; es hora de que ella piense en otros chicos, ¿no?-.

-No, no, no, no ¬¬... no pienso dejar que ningún imbécil salga con ella-.

-¡Oh! Celos de hermanito mayor, que conmovedor- se burló la chica.

-No es eso ¬¬...-.

-¿Entonces por que no le presentas algún chico?¿O acaso no consideras a tus amigos lo suficiente buenos para Amy?-.

-Vale, la integrare mas con los chicos, pero no te prometo nada; además sabes como es ella, si no es pelirrojo y con iniciales R.W. no le gustara- respondió Richard sin muchos ánimos.

-No perdemos nada con intentar- dijo Theresa sonriendo mientras volvía a poner atención a su libro.

-¿Ahora que intentaran?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Richard se giro y se encontró a la pelirroja tras suyo y la invito a sentarse.

-Es Amy, esta mal y no soporto verla en esa situación- respondió la rubia.

-¿Mi hermano?- Richard asintió por toda respuesta y dando un suspiro Ginny tomo asiento –Esa chica no tiene remedio-.

-No tienes como hablar en este tema, te pasa lo mismo con Harry-.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Esta aquí Miss Perfección quien jamás se ha enamorado de un chico- dijo sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Si que me gusta alguien, pero no por eso me ves llorando como una banshee¹ por que sé que le gustan otras chicas- explico Theresa.

-¿Me perdí de algo?¿Desde cuando te gusta un chico?¿Cómo se supone que tu **_MEJOR_** amigo apenas se entera?- dijo molesto Richard.

-¿Quién te asigno el puesto de "_mejor_ amigo"?- preguntó divertida.

-Yo. Pero ese no es el caso, respóndeme ¬¬-.

-No te lo había dicho por que no lo vi necesario-.

-...¿Y quien es?- inquirió en tono curioso.

-Mmm... no le conoces muy bien- dio por respuesta y se levanto de su asiento para leer en otro lugar.

-¿Sabes quien es?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez a la Weasley. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Desde hace 4 años que la conozco no la he visto salir con ningún chico-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**¹ Banshee: **No son criaturas malvadas, pero sus inquietantes alaridos las hacen parecer bastante horripilantes. _El rasgo físico más distintivo de una Banshee son los ojos, que se le han vuelto de un rojo encendido tras siglos de llorar a quienes amaron_ y por los que guardan duelo.

Sacado de "El diccionario del mago" 

**_Banshee Pág. 54_**

****

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

Konnichiwa Miina! (Todos, no solo a Miina... hay! Ya me trabe @@)

Gomen ne por la espera, pero entre en exámenes finales, me mude, muchos enfermos, muertes, rol, anime @@... no tengo casi tiempo!

Sé que esta corto, pero fue lo único que salió... el próximo lo intentare hacer de por lo menos media pagina mas ~.~U

Para el fic no tomo en cuenta en lo absoluto el 5to libro, mucha gente aun no lo ha leído y el fic comenzó muchísimo antes de que este saliera (aunque solo lleve 3 caps ^^U), así que si algo que describa o aparezca no concuerda ya saben por que es, así que por favor ¡**NO **me hagan reclamos!.

**Miina: **No fue poético! Fue cursi! Amy puede llegar a ser muy cursi ... Y pos venga! Te dejo a Richard que es mi niño favorito pero ya déjame a Drake en paz ¬¬

Arigatô por leer el fic!!! Me haces very happy n_n

**Ilse Black: **Acá esta la continuación! Espero que te guste ^^

**Bere Radcliffe: **NIÑA!!! Gracias por leer mi fic n_n haces que mis momentos de 0 inspiración no sean tan duros!!! Grax de verdad.

Y pos no, no me gusta que hayan en las amistades rivalidades por el amor, me parece tonto perder un amigo por cualquier amor que pasara en algún momento, y como la Amy me cae bien pos no le podía hacer eso n_nU

Ojala y este cap también te haya gustado igual.

Gracias a todos por leer mis malos fics ^^ y por dejar un review, me hacen más feliz que una nucita! n_n... vamos, opriman el botón inferior moradito y dejen un review! No les quita mas de 1 minuto de su tiempo y harán a una pobre feliz! XD

**Ja Ne.**

**_Polgara-Chan_**


	4. Capitulo 4

Amor Secreto

**por: Polgara**

_Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Bere Radcliffe** por seguir a fondo la historia y por ser tan especial ^^_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Capítulo #4:  Noticias olor a Jazmín.**

Amy se despertó unas horas después, cuando ya el sol se estaba perdiendo en el cielo dándole paso a la hermosa luna menguante que habría esa noche. Se sentó en la cama y sintió como sus párpados le ardían y su cabeza amenazaba con estallar, lo que hizo que volviera a sus pensamientos las imágenes antes vistas en la sala común. Suspiro un poco fuerte y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, no tenía ánimos de comer y no debería de tener muy buen aspecto después de semejante ataque de lagrimas, por lo cual no podía permitirse aparecer así en el gran comedor. Cerro los ojos fuertemente debido al dolor de cabeza  que tenía y las imágenes de la sala común volvieron a pasar por su mente y una lagrima mas se resbaló por su mejilla.

De pronto oyó como la puerta se abría y las voces de sus amigas retumbaron por toda la habitación; seguramente no estaban hablando tan duro para que esto sucediera, pero para Amanda era como si tuvieran el hechizo _sonorus _activado.

-Vamos Amy, debes comer un poco- dijo Ginny después de haberse sentado en la cama de la morena y de moverla un poco para despertarla; la chica inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

-No tengo hambre- dio por toda respuesta.

-No nos interesa, comerás y punto. Es una orden- dijo la rubia con voz autoritaria obligando a su amiga a levantarse de la cama.

-Ahora ve y lávate un poco la cara, te esperamos en la sala  común ¿vale?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-No te tardes- agregó Theresa y después de que Amanda asintiera salieron de la habitación.

Después de  unos minutos la chica se reunió con sus amigas en la sala común como habían acordado  y se dirigieron al gran salón. Allí se encontraron con Richard quien inmediatamente lleno de preguntas a su hermanita para saber como estaba.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no es nada-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Segura, pero si no dejas de preguntar podría explotarme la cabeza- dijo la chica con una sonrisa para despreocupar a su hermano gemelo; este asintió aliviado y se giro hacia Theresa quien, como siempre, estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ya se quien te gusta-.

-¿A si?¿Y quien si se puede saber?- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-¿Para que te lo voy a decir si ya lo sabes?- respondió con voz triunfal, seguro de tener la información correcta.

-Para poder afirmarte si es cierto- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Esta bien...- acepto el moreno. En este punto de la conversación ya varios estaban prestando la máxima atención; no solo Ginny y Amanda sino también todos los alumnos de quinto grado que estaban a su alrededor –Te gusta Arty McLlarry-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Theresa,  pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a decir algo. Un momento después la rubia se hecho a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- pregunto divertida.

-Pues es el prefecto de Ravenclaw, con el chico que mas hablas después de mi y es el único que te podría satisfacer intelectualmente hablando- respondió el chico, Ginny asintió ante esta observación culpándose de lo tonta que había sido por no haberlo notado antes.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero Arty no es quien me gusta- dijo Theresa.

-¿Entonces quien es?- inquirió Amy participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?-.

-Por que tu sabes todo lo nuestro, ¡tenemos derecho There!- respondió la Weasley.

-Pues hasta que él no lo sepa no lo sabrá nadie mas-.

-¡Entonces díselo!- apuró Amanda. Ginny asintió con fuerza mientras que Richard aguardaba en silencio; no sabia por que pero no le agradaba la idea de que el chico lo supiera, pues si era correspondida... no pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo con él como siempre había sido. Theresa asintió un poco y siguió comiendo.

La mañana paso rápidamente entre clase de herbología, encantamientos y doble de transformaciones y pronto el cuarteto tuvo tiempo libre para hacer sus deberes. Se dirigieron hacia los jardines de  Hogwarts cerca de los invernaderos (a Ginny le gustaba estar allí ya que un concentrado olor a Jazmines se podía notar en el ambiente);  al llegar encontraron que su preciado lugar no estaba libre  como siempre suponían, la ya famosa parejita del año Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley  se encontraban cerca de un árbol. Lo único que los chicos pudieron ver u oír fue un "por favor"  del pelirrojo y una negación por parte de la chica antes  de  voltearse  e irse ignorando por completo su presencia allí.

Se acercaron mas y Theresa tomo su lugar habitual en el suelo junto a una gran roca plana que siempre le había servido de escritorio, Richard se recostó contra el  muro de piedra fría del  castillo  estirando sus pies sobre una pequeña esquina de la roca; Ron los noto y se dispuso  a irse, al ver a su hermanita la saludo y a  Amanda que estaba su lado le dedico una sonrisa para después  desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acostaba boca abajo en el suelo apoyando en sus codos para poder ver la cara de sus compañeros.

-Hermione no se veía muy bien ¿verdad?- dijo Theresa con algo de pena.

-Que mas  da, es asunto suyo que les suceda, parecen un grupo de chismosas, deberían unirse al grupo  de  Patil y Brown.  Ellos siempre discuten, una riña mas no quiere decir que su relación peligre- contesto Richard mientras sacaba una caja de grageas y comenzaba a comérselas.

-¿Tu crees?- inquirió Amanda un poco desilusionada. ¡Ron le había sonreído! Esa era una  buena señal, pero si Hermione seguía pisando fuerte el territorio ella no tenia nada que hacer allí. Su hermano asintió.

-¿No piensas hacer  el ensaño de pociones?- pregunto la rubia dejando  atrás el tema y mirando de forma desaprobatoria al chico mientras sacaba un libro y rollos de pergamino de su maleta. Amy la imitó.

-Primero comeré algo y luego me pongo en eso, al fin de cuentas el ensayo es para mañana-.

-¡Pero si acabamos de almorzar!- dijo estupefacta la pelirroja.

-Además son 2 rollos de pergamino, si no comienzas ahora jamás vas a terminar- agregó  Theresa.

-Para eso tengo a la chica mas inteligente a mi lado para que me ayude- sonrió y siguió  comiendo.

-No, no creas que te ayudare esta vez, no si no haces lo posible por  terminarlo a tiempo-aseguró la rubia cruzándose  de brazos.

-Si lo harás- respondió con una sonrisa Ginny mientras copiaba algunas cosas en sus pergaminos. La rubia bufó por lo bajo regañándose a si misma mientras volvía la atención a su trabajo. Amanda rió y se fue junto a  la Weasley para susurrarle algo.

-No puede ser- le respondió la chica de igual manera para que los demás no se enteraran.

-¡Créeme si  te lo digo!- insistió.

-Pero es ridículo Amy, somos como hermanos-.

-Como quieras- dijo la morena volviendo a su lugar –pero se  de lo que estoy hablando-.

-¿Y de que si  se podría saber?-  preguntó curioso Richard después de verlas tanto secretear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por fin! Otro capitulo mas de este fic listo! Y ahora INSISTO,  este fic no tiene NADA que ver con los sucesos ocurridos en el quinto libro por lo  tanto no me pregunten mas por Luna, el ex de Ginny u otra cosa así.

Por el momento no ha pasado nada interesante pero lo bueno ya  esta por llegar así que no  se apresuren que en el próximo capitulo verán mas acción entre alguna parejita n_n

**Bere Radcliffe: **Yo tampoco me pondría a llorar por algo así, pero hay que comprender que la niña es sensible y ver al tio  que  te gusta con otra chica no es lo más  agradable del mundo ¿no?.

Aquí esta  la  4 entrega, espero que te haya gustado igual ^^.

**Sherezade1: **Te prometo que entre Ron y Amy habrá algo, si, pero no te prometo que no le busquen ligue o algo por el estilo... NO TE PUEDO ADELANTAR TODO!  Pero descuida, habrá un poco de lo  que quiere  cada uno XD.

**Karla (´Mione:  **Grax por opinar eso sobre mi historia! De eso se trata, de que disfruten un poco de lo  que yo disfruto escribiéndola n_n... Ron y Herm son una de mis parejas favoritas y no podía  dejar de ponerla acá, además había que ponérsela un poco difícil a Amy, no?.

Por cierto, le logro poner cursiva o negrita a esto guardándolo  en formato .html (o guardar como pagina web), es de la única forma que he podido... (créeme,  para mí fue todo un reto saber como tb n_nU).

**GRAX POR LEER EL FIC!!! **Ahora sean buenos niños y dejen un review... piensen que así salvaran a los osos panda o alimentaran a un niño! Es una buena causa y no te quita mas  de un minutillo ^.^

**Ja Ne.**

****

**_Polgara de Malfoys._**

****

****

_Visiten mi otra pagina de fics originales: www.fictionpress.com/~PolgaradeMalfoys_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Amor Secreto   
Por: Polgara  
  
Capitulo #5: Hogsmeade.**  
  
_Amanda rió y se fué junto a la Weasley para susurrarle algo. _

_-No puede ser- le respondió la chica de igual manera para que los demás no se enteraran. _

_-¡Créeme si te lo digo!- insistió. _

_-Pero es ridículo Amy, somos como hermanos-. _

_-Como quieras- dijo la morena volviendo a su lugar -Pero se de lo que estoy hablando-. _

_-¿Y de que si se podría saber?- preguntó curioso Richard después de verlas tanto secretear._

Amanda comenzó a redactar ignorando a su hermano.  
  
-¡Dime!- exigió.

-No, pareces una chismosa, deberías unirteles a Patil y Brown- respondió con una sonrisa imitandolo.

-Un tanto para ella- susurro Ginny.

-Como quieras- dijo enfadado y se sentó cerca de la rubia para intentar copiarle.

-Ahora sí, explícame bien lo que me dijiste antes- pidió Virginia mientras caminaba cerca a su amiga. Se habían separado de sus otros dos ya que Richard tomaba Estudios Muggles y Theresa Aritmancia, mientras ellas dos asistían a una aburrida clase de adivinación.

-Es muy lógico, siempre andan juntos y ella es muy estricta con todos pero con él se hablanda fácilmente, nunca habla de chicos frente a él y es muy común ver que los mejores amigos se terminen gustando- respondió Amy.

-¿Estas segura? Digo, son TAN distintos, ¡Richard vive por las bromas y ella es la chica más intelectual que conocemos!-.

-Los opuestos se atraen- aseguró.

-Espero que te equivoques...- pidió la pelirroja soltando un suspiro -No me malinterpretes, quiero a tu hermano pero Theresa no es la clase de chicas que él acostumbra manejar, Richard es un Don Juan y Theresa nisiquiera ha besado a alguien- Amanda se quedó en silencio mientras entraban al aula, Ginny tenía razón, Richard nunca se fijaría en alguien como Theresa o si lo hiciera solo lograría romperle el corazón... no estaba segura cual de las dos era peor para su amiga pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el chico de quien Theresa estaba enamorada no era Arty McLlarry sino su hermano, Richard Mattews.

-¿Qué estás anotando?- preguntó mientras se cerraba bien su abrigo ya que el invierno pronto llegaría y el aire comenzaba a tornarse helado.

-La lista de artículos que necesito comprar en Zonko- respondió el chico mientras alzaba la vista para observar a la rubia

-¿Es nuevo ese abrigo?-. -Realmente lo és, no puedo creer que lo notarás- dijo con una sonrisa, el chico solo se encogió de hombros y se guardo la lista en uno de sus bolsillos -¿Dónde estan Ginny y Amy?-.

-Nos esperan en la puerta de Hogwarts, se adelantaron para dejar el trabajo extra que les pusieron en adivinación-.

-Bien- contestó el chico y se levantó -Entonces vamos- Theresa asintió y salió tras él.

Se bajaron del carro e inmediatamente se dirigieron a las tres escobas por cerveza de mantequilla, aún estaba temprano y ya tendrían tiempo de recorrer todos los demás lugares a los que necesitban ir. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca a las ventanas e hicieron su orden.   
Ginny miró por la ventana un momento hasta que la señora Rosmerta la distrajo, tomó un poco de cerveza y se levantó de su asiento.

-Vengo en un momento chicos- se disculpó y salió del local, Amy se quedó mirandola y se levantó tras ella.

-Iré a ver que le pasa, solo para asegurarme de que este bien- Theresa asintió y bebió un poco. La morena salió al igual que su otra amiga y Richard se abrió el abrigo y sacó un cigarro, Theresa lo miró con desprobación y abrió un poco la ventana ya que odiaba ese olor.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico después de dar el primer soplo.

-No es un muy buen hábito- el chico asintió -¿Entonces para que lo haces?-.

-Me desestresa- respondió simplemente.

-Cuando Amanda se entere te va a querer asesinar-.

-No tiene por que enterarse-.

-¡Por Merlín! Tu ropa esta cogiendo ese olor carcaterístico e incluso Tick apesta a tabáco-.

-Bien, entonces no dormira mas en mi habitación-Theresa dió un suspiró de frustración.

-Sabes que lo odio- el chico asintió de nuevo y dio un trago a su cerveza; La rubia lo imitó y se quedó en silencio mientras sus amigas entraban de nuevo. Richard apagó el cigarro e hizo un hechizo para desaparecer su olor.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la rubia mientras ellas asentían y tomaban asiento.

-¡Ginny!- gritó mientras caminaba deprisa tras su amiga -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un vez estuvo a su lado. Por respuesta recibio un simple "Shhh..." y se quedaron escuchando.  
  
-Cariño, escuchame-.

-¡No Hermione! ¡Qué hacias hablando tan coquetamente con él! ¡Sabes que no me agrada!-.

-Pero solo quería que le explicara un poco la rotación de marte. ¡Lo necesita para su trabajo de astronomía!- se defendió.

-¡Por favor! NADIE viene a Hogsmeade a hablar de deberes linda, es OBVIO que estaba intentando algo contigo-.

-Pero no lo logró ni lo lograra- aseguró la chica mientras se acercaba a su novio -Solo te quiero a ti Ronnie-.

-Pues no lo parece, ultimamente estas explicandole todas las clases a los chicos, incluso parece que despediran a los maestros, ya no los vamos a necesitar- dijo el chico girando la cara evitando un beso -Voy a Zonko, Harry me espera allá-.

-Bien, yo iré a comprar los pergaminos que necesito- y se quedó viendo como su novio se alejaba.

Amanda se pegó un poco a la pared para que el pelirrojo no pudiera verla y en cuanto y no había nadie se giro hacia su amiga.  
  
-¿Para qué, si se puede saber, andas persiguiendo a tu hermano?-.

-Quería saber donde esta Harry y ahora lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa -Además Hermione me cae muy bien, pero tu eres mi amiga y prefiero que tú seas felíz, así que me estoy asegurando de que las cosas sigan mal entre ellos-.

-¡Ginny, eso es horrible! ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a tu hermano?-.

-¡No he hecho nada! Solo han estado mal y quiero saber si seguirán así para que tú entres en el momento adecuado- se defendió -¿O acaso no te parece que es hora de cambiar pareja?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que Amanda respondió.

-Bien, volvamos a las tres escobas que ya extraño mi cerveza-.

-Pero ellos no nos deben estar extrañando mucho- agregó la morena.

**Notas de la Autora:**  
  
Bien, muy corto y en muchisimo tiempo, lo sé y de verdad lo siento, pero he estado super re-ocupada. Muchas gracias a los que leen el fic y dejan review y a los que no también.  
  
Por cierto, disculpen si mi ortografía los ofende en algo pero no tengo corrector de Windows y solo puedo confiar en mi ortografía aprendida uu  
  
Gracias a:  
  
**Bere Radcliffe   
Sabina Evans.  
  
Ja Ne. ****  
_Polgara de Malfoy´s. _**


End file.
